In the recent years, the awareness of environmental protection in the international community has raised gradually. How to rationally make use of green energy has become an important environmental issue. In green energy technologies, electric power generation with solar energy has received a lot of attention because the costs are low and the construction is simple and convenient. Solar panels of commonly used solar energy equipment are installed in unused areas on the top floor of buildings for converting light energy into electrical energy, and the energy is stored to substitute grid electricity. More specifically, conventional ways for installing solar panels is done by setting up grids on a top floor, and gratings are formed on top of the grids. Then, solar panels are embedded into the gratings on the grids. When it rains, rainwater will infiltrate into the building through gaps between the solar panels and the grids. The grids will oxidize and rust over time. For maintenance, the original grids are taken down for replacement. It is labor-consuming, time-consuming and wastes building materials.
The Taiwan Patent No. M466143 provides a solar energy roof tile that comprises a tile body and a solar panel. Two ends of the tile body are disposed with a coordinating portion respectively. By means of the tightly superimposed coordinating portions of the two overlapped tiles, the effects of rainproof and heat insulation are achieved. However, in the above-mentioned conventional techniques, each of the tiles is fixed by the other two tiles. If the tile at an end is damaged, the whole row of connected tiles has to be taken apart in order to take out the damaged tile for replacement. Therefore, the preceding techniques need improvements.